1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding machine, more particularly to a grinding machine with a dust collecting device which has an impeller coaxially coupled with a grinding wheel for drawing dust into a blower chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional multi-function grinding machines have a variety of grinding mechanisms, such as a grinding wheel, a sanding member and a cylindrical emery-coated wheel, mounted on a support frame to meet the operator's different requirements. Since a large amount of dust is generated and scattered during the grinding or sanding operation, collecting means is needed to collect the dust. However, for the aforesaid multi-function grinding machines, at least two collecting devices are required, thereby rendering the machines bulky and structurally complicated.